


Summoned

by RyreValast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, No Romance, Reincarnation, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyreValast/pseuds/RyreValast
Summary: Weiss Schnee was dead. She knew she was dead, she had been there after all. There had been a bright light, pain and screaming which had all faded into oblivion. Definitely dead. So who the hell was this young girl staring down at her, grinning madly, and what was with the silver eyes.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

She was Dead, or had been dead. To be honest it was somewhat confusing. She had been someone before, She remembered soft sheets and snowy vistas. She remembered... brushing her hair and fancy dinners. She remembered singing, she had liked singing, and she remembered the bright orange flower of searing heat rushing towards her and pain and then nothing. She was fairly sure that was how she died.

None of this explained however why I was, now, in an apparently lit stone cell lying on a polished wooden floor. Nor why a young... girl? was jumping on the spot making high pitched squealing sounds loud enough to wake the dead. “I did it, I did it. Oh my god I can’t believe that actually worked”. 

Pushing my chest up I looked around. The room was roughly hexagonal with candles burning in each of the corners. A pair of strange white concentric circles filled with squiggly things between them covered the middle of the floor in the centre of which was me and a small knife lay to the side of the girl just outside the outermost line. In one wall sat a very heavily reinforced wooden door, Well that wasn’t concerning in the least. The girl, definitely a girl, had noticed her movement and promptly dropped to her knees just outside of the circle. Short untidy dark brown hair tipped in red framed a soft face out of which shone a pair of silver eyes, which were honestly somewhat mesmerising.

“Oh my gosh you are so beautiful” the girl crooned and began to reach for me. I reared back sitting up on my hind legs and scooted back as far as I could go, which admittedly wasn’t far thanks to the apparently invisible barrier at the inner edge of the circle. Well that wasn’t fair 

“Oh i'm so sorry I'm getting ahead of myself… uhm hold on a sec”. The girl said before drawing back a bit and taking a deep breath and glancing at some papers to her side then cleared her throat. “I Ruby Rose, do hereby swear my vow to you. I offer up my blood as a sacrifice so that i might borrow your power." Taking the knife she pricked her thumb so a small amount of blood welled up before pressing it to the outer white circle. Something seemed to surge around me as the lines on the floor began to shine. "In return I shall care for you and keep you safe. If you agree to the companion bond please tell me your name”.

The girl, erm Ruby was now staring straight at me and it was somewhat unnerving, wait there had been a question there...my name? I had a name. I know I did it was...I bought my hand up to pinch between my eyes as I dredged up the name like a half forgotten memory, it was… “Weiss Schnee” I said. Ruby clapped her hands together and squealed, I on the other hand panicked.  
First I had just agreed to...something, that could wait however since the second and third things took priority at this point. The… appendage in front of my face wasn't a hand, or not exactly a hand, lacking a digit and being tipped in claws not nails. It was also covered in white fur, as was the arm it was attached to. As were both arms and the other two sets of limbs I could see and my chest and so on and so forth. To summarise I was a six... I turned to look behind me as a flicker of movement caught my eye to see a long white tail flicking around in agitation. Seven? Limbed white furred thing with, I ran a paw hand thing over my head, cat ears. Okay, Breath Weiss, stay calm. I locked my eyes onto Ruby and decided it was time I got some answers.

“Hey are you alright” Ruby asked her Head canted to the side. 

“Who...Where...What am I” I finally got out deciding to go for the most obvious question.

“You don’t know what you are?” Ruby said a look of confusion on her face “I don’t think I have ever heard of a summon not knowing what they were before”.

“You don’t know what I am? You summoned me!”

“I don’t get to choose, you perform the ritual and then have to take what turns up...wait that came out wrong”

“Hmph” I said putting my nose in the air.

“Look maybe we can find out what you are in the library but its to late to go tonight”.

“There's a library?” Which reminded me of my next question “where are we anyway?”

“Erm in a summoning chamber?” I levelled a glare at her “Ah no wait. We are in Beacon Academy”

“Beacon Academy?”

“...the foremost academy for magic in the kingdom of vale” she smiled at me nervously.

Okay something else to look up in this library later. As i was about to ask more questions Ruby abruptly stiffened, her expression flashing briefly guilty before settling into one of determination.

“I will answer all your questions for you but it will have to wait until later, we need to not be here now!”

Okayyy. I tilted my head at her in question before she stood up and then scooped me up into her arms. Nope not happening. I wiggle around until I could climb up onto her shoulder. I briefly considered jumping down and walking but honestly I was tired and the view up here was better. I managed to maneuver myself so my forward...handpaws gripped her shoulder and the rest of my body lay down her back as I used my remaining paws to cling on to the ,thankfully thick, material of the robes she was wearing. Ruby Glanced to the side and saw my face level with hers before snorting. “Are you happy now princess?” she grinned as I ignored the jibe and merely nodded, “right lets get out of here” 

As she opened the door and stepped into the corridor I reflected on her apparent eagerness to leave. Why was that, was she not meant to be in there, had she- my musing was cut of by a sudden shout from behind us.

“RUBY ROSE!”

Dolt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted this was supposed to be a one-shot. Tired Ryre however had other ideas, they also didn't leave any notes. I am now going to have to try and fix this. On a related note Tired Ryre has had their writing and publishing rights revoked and if you see them, let me know.

Ruby whipped around so fast she nearly dislodged me from my perch. The source of the remarkably loud shout was a middle aged woman with light blond hair tied in a bun, green eyes and glasses. She was wearing a similar robe to Ruby, though with far more embroidery, and was tapping a… horsewhip?! My eyes widened, who carries a horsewhip around in a school? What would she even do with it?

“Ah erm good evening Mrs Goodwitch” Ruby said, hands twisting together in front of her and eyes downcast looking like she wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor. Mrs Goodwitch for her part continued to glare at Ruby...no at both of us for a few seconds more, before bringing up the horsewhip in a pointing gesture.

“What are you doing out of bed after curfew Miss Rose and please tell me it had nothing to do with whatever... that is” she said her tone low and dangerous. I meanwhile was insulted, that indeed, I am a very fine example of...whatever I am I'm sure. Apparently Mrs Goodwitch didn’t know either, I really had to get to that Library. Ruby seemed to rally at this looking up at Mrs Goodwitch and clenching her fists.

“That is my Familiar Mrs Goodwitch and her name is Weiss!”. 

“Your Familiar? But you don’t have a-” Mrs Goodwitch stopped abruptly and looked at the row of doors along the corridor all as heavily reinforced as the room where I had been summoned. She turned back to Ruby eyes wide with anger or maybe fear. Perhaps both it was hard to tell. 

“YOU FOOLISH GIRL” She yelled “Do you have any Idea how dangerous what you did was?”

“I-”

“NO! I don’t want to hear your excuses. You will go straight to bed, where you will remain until morning, upon which you shall report straight to the Headmasters office and can explain yourself to him.” Ruby opened her mouth to respond but before she could another of those concentric circle things appeared in the air before Mrs Goodwitch. I sensed another surge of something before Ruby's mouth snapped shut. She then pivoted and took off down the hall at a dead run. I could only hold on for dear Life.

Several minutes later Ruby barged through the door into what was presumably her bedroom and promptly threw herself head first onto the bed. I had the good sense of mind to jump clear and land gracefully on the floor. How was it I could move so well when the parts of my body I had seen looked so.. different to what I remembered. I’m fairly sure I'm supposed to look more like Ruby in form at least. 

A noise interrupted my thoughts. It had come from the bed… there it was again. It sounded almost like a sob. I jumped up lightly on the bed and padded around Ruby's body, which was now in a semi fetal position.

“Hey. Are you alright” I said softly. Ruby looked at me and swallowed a sob.

“I’m fine” she said I merely gave her a look of disbelief. She wiped her face with her sleeves and gave me a fragile smile. “No really i'm fine see. It's been a long day and i'm just tired. Ill get some sleep and… well” she shrugged.

I felt I should say something comforting or reassuring but had no idea what. I did however remember being hugged once. That was comforting though maybe a little forward so I settled for pressing up against her as I passed before jumping down from the bed.

“Are you not going to sleep?” Ruby asked, clearly surprised at my actions.

“Not yet. I’m not really tired” I Lied. Physically I felt drained. I wasn’t sure if that was a natural effect of the summoning or as a result of dieing and... reincarnating I suppose. Mentally though my mind was full of questions that chased each other around in never ending circles. I needed to clear my head and some physical distance would help with that. Or at least it always had, I think.

“Okay...well goodnight” Ruby said before rolling over. I sat on the floor listening as Ruby's breathing slowed. There was no light source in the room of course but enough light slipped in under the door and from behind a curtain, located opposite the door, I could see. So I looked around noting the small desk and chair, with a pile of books and a bag on it, against the opposite wall from the bed and the closet against the wall next to the door. A broad window was presumably set into the wall but was currently covered by the curtain. 

Ruby mumbled something and at this point I was fairly sure she was asleep so I walked to the curtain and pulled it open. Slightly, it was heavy and I could just about grasp the bottom. A shaft of moonlight came through the glass diamonds of the window bathing the room in silver light. A flash caught my attention and I saw the mirror, one of those full length ones that let you see everything, in the corner next to the dresser. Right time to get some answers.

I walked over, sat down and studied myself. I had never seen anything like it er me. As before six limbs, seven if you counted the tail. The white fur covering my limbs and chest carried on to cover all of a sleek body. I was solid white except for my eyes, which were a piercing blue, and nose, which were a soft pink all set into a feline face. A pale vertical scar crossed my left eye. That was familiar but I didn't remember how I got it. The fur was relatively short except on the tail which was slightly longer making it look thicker than it was and almost as long as the rest of my body by itself. My hind limbs had long feet like a cat but my forward limbs were more like normal arms with hands, sort of they were missing a digit but they still had thumbs. All of my digits had claws, which I found I could extend and retract, that were incredibly sharp and surprisingly long. Best keep those away for now. The ears were highly mobile, I found I could move them at will if I wanted but otherwise they would naturally turn towards the source of the many soft sounds around me. I sat gazing at myself for a while, Ruby was right I am beautiful.

With surprising suddenness the fatigue, that had been held at bay by my many questions, slammed into me. The rest could wait for tomorrow. I turned lept onto the bed and curled up at its foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out I'm as bad at writing things to a conclusion awake as I am tired. Ill figure out how to finish this eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning had started out less than optimally. I had been awoken by someone stroking my belly while making soft cooing sounds, to make matters worse I had been on my back with all six limbs in the air, apparently I had been sleeping like that when they woke up. I had made my displeasure at this state of affairs known to the belly stroker and we agreed not to speak of it again. Still at least Ruby looked happier than she had last night, so I let her off lightly.

Then she had to change. To give her some privacy I jumped onto the window ledge, easy enough now that Ruby had pulled the curtain to the side, and got my first look at the wider world. The window looked out over a landscape drenched in the morning sun. An expansive green lawn dotted with solitary trees sloped gently down to a shimmering lake. The far side of the lake was bounded by snowy peaked mountains with forested slopes and I found my tail twitching at the sight of it. That was strange, I don’t remember forests with any fondness so perhaps it was reacting to my sense of apprehension.

“Okay I’m ready” Ruby said. I turned to see she had changed into a fresh set of robes and presumably underwear. The lack of creases proved that. As did the pile of dirty, slept in clothing next to her. I stared at it for a few seconds before looking back at Ruby. “I’ll take it to housekeeping after breakfast. Come on the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get this over with and the sooner we can get to more important things” she declared

“More important things?” I asked curiously

“Yes! Like Breakfast the most important meal of the day”

My stomach chose that moment to growl. Well maybe she had a point. “Very well lead on then”. She leant down to pick me up but I jumped backwards avoiding the grab.

“You don’t want me to carry you?” Ruby asked “Not even on my shoulder”. She had a hopeful look as she made the offer.

“Ah no thank you. It’s a kind offer but I am capable of walking by myself today”

“Oh. Okay” Ruby replied her smile fading slightly.

Ruby opened the door and I followed her out into the corridor. I hadn’t seen much more than a blur last night but there honestly wasn’t much to see a straight corridor lined with doors along both sides and the occasional painting on the walls. Unlike the bedroom the floor was unadorned flagstone. She set off and I followed at her heels paying careful attention to where we were going memorizing turns, number of doors and the more distinctive paintings. After the third turn I decided it was time to get some answers out of her.

“Can I ask you some questions Ruby?”

“Oh sure what do you want to know?” Ruby replied, her smile returning.

I paused for a moment considering how best to ask before deciding direct would be best. “How am I speaking to you?” I said

Ruby stopped. “How are you speaking to me?” confusion written all over her face. Okay perhaps that was too direct. I sat back and looked up at her.

“I looked at myself in the mirror last night, this month is not made for talking. I doubt i even have vocal cords but i’m talking to you. How?”

“Oh” she said her expression clearing. “You really don’t know much do you” I shot her a glare “Eep sorry. Erm okay. Familiars can communicate by sending their thoughts to whoever they are talking with”

“So a form of telepathy then?”

“Telewhat?” Ruby said scratching her head

I Sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. “Telepathy. Communicating via means other than the five senses such as sending thoughts mind to mind.”

“Sure if that's what that means” Ruby gave me a funny look before continuing down the hall. What, why is she acting like I'm the strange one. I glanced down at myself before deciding I'd let that one slide and hurried after her.

15 minutes and several flights of stairs later we arrived outside of a large ornate double door. Ruby pushed through without hesitation and strode into a circular room. I followed to see nothing. No desk, no chairs, not even a potted plant. Wasn’t this supposed to be the headmasters office? As I was glancing around in confusion I felt a now familiar surge and looked down to see another of those concentric rings with squiggles inlaid in the floor softly glowing. 

I had been feeling similar surges since I had awoken and had come to the conclusion that what I was feeling was related to the use of magic, unsurprising in a supposed magic school and, a conclusion confirmed by Ruby who had gone on to explain that the concentric rings with squiggles were actually spell circles which acted as a set of instructions to the magic or, more accurately, mana. Such circles could come in two types: those drawn on or carved into an object, such as the one on the floor, or those cast by a mage directly like the one cast by Mrs Goodwitch last night. The former apparently had more powerful results but the later was more flexible. Unfortunately Ruby was a bit vague on the exact details as to why this worked and I added yet another item to my list of things to look up in the Library.

The floor began to rise, smoothly and with a gentle acceleration. Ah a magical elevator, how clever. Sitting I turned to look at Ruby who was standing there fidgeting slightly but also looked completely unperturbed. Either these elevators were common in the Kingdom or, and I suspected this to be the more likely, she had been here before. Several times.

“What would happen if the elevator wasn’t at the bottom?” I asked

“Elevator?” Ruby asked, giving me another confused glance. I tapped the floor a couple of times with a paw and her expression cleared. “Oh the lift. The doors didn’t open”

“Speaking from experience?”

Ruby flushed “NO! What would give you that impression” She attempted to look affronted but it just came of as a childish sulk.

I rolled my eyes. “Dolt” I said

“Hey” She whined “There's no need to be mean.”

“I’m not being mean” I said smugly “I called you a dolt because only dolts lie to their familiars.”

“I’m not lying” 

“Alright, you're not lying. But you are a dolt”

Our spirited debate on Ruby’s Doltishness would have continued but the Lift slowed to a stop and then a soft chime sounded. Ruby suddenly looked a lot more nervous. This was time for some moral support so I walked over and pressed myself against her leg before looking up at her expectantly. She looked down at me and smiled gratefully before squaring her shoulders, taking a deep breath and walking forward head held high. My respect for Ruby went up a couple of notches.

The door opened and Ruby poked her head in. “Um Headmaster, Mrs Goodwitch ordered me to come see you this morning?” Was that a question or a statement, moreover what happened to the confidence. I couldn’t help it, I facepalm-er pawed and my respect collapsed again.

“Ah Miss Rose come in and bring your friend with you, I have been most eager to make her acquaintance.”

Ruby pushed the rest of the way through the door and I followed, looking around curiously. The room we walked into was circular with a large desk in its center with two chairs before it and floor to ceiling windows ran behind the desk looking out onto the same mountainous terrain I had seen from Ruby’s window. The rest of the walls were covered in bookshelves or inactive spell circles. Behind the desk sat an older man with grey hair and glasses. His robes were as embroidered as Mrs Goodwitche’s but also trimmed in green and a crucifix was attached to the clasp at the top. In his hand he held a steaming mug of...something that smelt both familiar and repellant.

Ruby came to a stop before the desk almost standing at attention with how straight she was holding herself. 

“Have a seat Miss Rose and your Familiar as well.” He said gesturing to the empty seats. Ruby let a soft sigh and relaxed slightly before sitting down. I jumped onto the other seat and sat neatly, paws together and tail wrapped around them. Given how nervous Ruby had been and that he was the Headmaster it was best to make a good impression.

“Now then. First allow me to introduce myself I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy” He said looking straight at me.

“Weiss Schnee...Familiar.”

“Charmed. I must say I have never seen a familiar quiet like you”

“Is that a problem?” If I could I would have raised an eyebrow. I settled for cocking an ear.

“No. While most familiars are creatures that would be recognised from this world such as cats, dogs, various birds or even unicorns and dragons, it is not uncommon for creatures from other worlds to be pulled in. Though you are relatively normal looking by the standards of some.”

Ruby shot me a smile which I ignored and instead asked “Out of curiosity what us the strangest familiar you have seen?” 

Professor Ozpin snorted “Think a bat with four wings and tentacles.” My mind boggled at the description. How would...Never mind, thinking about it is just giving a headache. “As I said, you're not that unusual and should fit in fine.” At this point Professor Ozpin turned to look at Ruby and she literally froze in place. “Now Miss Rose I know full well you are aware of both the academy's curfew and the rules regarding summoning and yet you are found on the wrong side of school after lights out with a familiar”

“Er yes Sir” Ruby squeaked

“While I congratulate you on a successful summoning, the rules exist for a reason. You could of put yourself and many others at this academy in danger. The question I have is Why? Why did you feel it necessary?” His voice remained level but disappointed in tone. Ruby seemed to almost flinch at this.

“I...I couldn’t… The summoning wasn’t working. No matter how many times I tried it just wouldn’t work.” Ruby said eyes downcast then she looked up eyes brimming with tears “But I was sure I could get it to work if there was no one else there and it did work.”

“You believe that the presence of others was disrupting your ritual.” He asked in surprise

“Yes”

“And there was nothing else different on this attempt?”

“No, just time and aloneness”

“I see. I could wish you had bought this to me before you acted but what's done is done. This cannot of course go unpunished though” Ruby nodded “I am assigning you to assist Mrs Goodwitch after lessons for the rest of the month. You will complete the tasks she assigns you understand?”

“Yes sir”

“Good. Now then you may be about your day and do try to stay out of my office for more than a week this time” Ruby flushed but said nothing. “Miss Schnee it was a pleasure to meet you and i'm sure we will meet again.”

“Thank you headmaster” I said.

Ruby got up and walked out of the office while I took a last look before following her out and back into the lift. As the lift began to descend I turned to look at her. “A week?”

“That was an accident” she huffed

“Im sure. Where to next?” I asked and watched Ruby visibly brighten.

“Breakfast!” she cheered

Of course, the most important meal of the day. My stomach rumbled in agreement with that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast was interesting. The venue was a large high ceilinged hall with large arched windows and long wooden tables and benches, the hall itself was only half full of students and a wide variety of familiars most of which I could put a name too. The Menu was… varied running the full range from “Normal” breakfast foods like bacon, eggs, toast and porridge to other things like raw steaks, hay, worms and a suspicious looking slop I couldn’t identify. Apparently students eating with their familiars was the norm, although the larger familiars necessarily ate elsewhere, and as such I suspected the staff were probably worked half to death by the end of breakfast alone. 

I had chosen what I thought was a pair of grilled fish, which in my considered opinion could use some seasoning, and a side of celery. I don’t know what they did to celery around here but I was loving it, maybe I could get some to go. Licking a handpaw clean of juices I considered myself. At some point I was going to have to clean... other parts but I did not relish the idea of doing as the few felines, because clearly I was some sort of feline, I had seen this morning had done. The alternative was a bath with plenty of hot soapy water, scrubbing brushes and obligatory post bath hair combing. That sounded nice but it would require Ruby's help and I got the impression she may be a bit too enthusiastic. Not an easy decision but sacrifices would, probably, have to be made. 

Looking across the table I could see my table mate Ruby, who was busily inhaling a plate of eggs and bacon...with a side of cookies. “Are those cookies for later?” I asked, gesturing at the small side plate.

“If by later you mean dessert then sure” Ruby chirped

“Dessert? With breakfast?”

“Sure. Dessert comes after a meal, breakfast is a meal and cookies go with everything.” Ruby grinned at me. That logic was so twisted it squealed.

“What? No! That is not how that works and you certainly should not be consuming sugar this early in the day.”

“But I need the energy!”

“I sincerely doubt that, besides you'll give yourself cavities!”

“There's a spell for that.” she said grinning.

“Ruby.” The call cut through our debate and halted it in its tracks. Walking over from the direction of the food counters was a young boy with short black hair and hazel eyes and wearing the robes I had come to realize were a school uniform.

“Hi Oscar” Ruby said “Back me up here, cookies are perfectly acceptable as a breakfast food.” 

“I'm pretty sure you're the only one who believes that.” Oscar replied with an eye roll to which Ruby responded by looking tragically hurt and betrayed. He sat next to Ruby placing his plate on the table. “Who's your friend?” He gestured at me with his fork.

“Oh right. Oscar this Weiss my Familiar, Weiss this is Oscar my junior.” she smiled while waving at each of us in turn.

“Congratulations” Oscar said, smiling broadly and clapping ruby on the shoulder “I knew you would do it eventually.”

I quirked an ear at her. “Whats a junior?” 

“It means she is supposed to be helping me prepare to pass my third year exams, but I spend half my time helping her with her own studies and projects instead.” Oscar replied first whilst shaking his head. My continuing confusion must have gotten across to Ruby.

“Students at the academy are here for 5 years generally between the ages of 13 and 17.” She said “The first three years are spent studying magical theory, runic languages, learning to channel mana and, ultimately, cast spells, enchantments and the like. At the end of your third year you take a series of exams and if you pass you can advance to 4th year and gain the right to perform a summoning.”

“So you're in 4th year then Ruby?” I asked

“Yep. 4th year students contract summons to be their familiars and begin to work on their field of specialisation before taking final exams and field work in their 5th year.” 

“Although everyone else successfully summoned their familiars the better part of two months ago” Oscar interjected around a mouthful of food. That got him a disapproving stare, not even Ruby spoke with her mouth full. Although she probably didn't pause long enough to chew now that I thought about it.

“Successfully summon? So it is possible to fail then?”

Ruby looked sheepish as Oscar answered for her “yes summons can indeed fail, although the nature of the failure can range from nothing appearing to the summon escaping or the summoner...being killed. No one knows exactly what causes a summoning to fail but the school does its best to minimise the danger, primarily by ensuring a teacher or fully trained mage is on hand during the actual summoning.” 

The summoner being killed? No wonder Mrs Goodwitch had been so angry, hell if I was a teach- RUBY COULD OF GOTTEN HERSELF KILLED! Turning to glare I saw she was now looking up at the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing in the room. “Ruby Rose did you-.”

“Ahhhhh” Ruby said head snapping down and arms waving in rapid crossing motions “We can talk about that later when there are less people around.”

I sighed before nodding in agreement. I was still angry but this wasn’t the place for it. For his part Oscar gazed at us speculative before shrugging

“I don’t know how you managed to pass your exams sometimes.” Oscar interjected

“Hey.” Ruby was now scowling at him “I passed those exams with completely average marks I’ll have you know.”

“Its only average marks if you take an average of the marks.” Oscar replied “Seriously you aced enchanting and spellcasting but barely scraped through on anything theoretical. How much time did uncle Oz spend mentoring you again?”

“How did you see my marks?” Ruby said at the same time I asked “Uncle Oz?”

Oscar rolled his eyes before replying. “The headmaster of the academy is my uncle, hence uncle Oz and he showed me your marks when you became my senior.”

“Why would he do that?” Ruby asked, looking baffled.

“In his words, to let me know what I was in for when he assigned you as my senior.”

“Well that was... rude.” Ruby said before her head thunked into the table “I work my butt off for those exams and he decides to let Oscar know what hes in for.” She grumbled quietly into the table. Im not sure I was supposed to hear that and Oscar, who was closer to her than I was, gave no indication he had. Did I have sharper hearing than… well humans? Possibly. Or maybe Oscar had a very good poker face.

“Wait why was Ruby being coached by the headmaster, didn’t she have a senior of her own?” I asked.

Still slumped over the table Ruby looked up so her chin was now resting on the tabletop. “Yeah I had one. The great and powerful Cinder Fall, daughter of the Duke of Fall and queen of the academy.” That came out dripping in sarcasm before Ruby snorted. “She decided I would be too much work and abandoned me on day two.” Ouch. 

“So the Headmaster decided to teach you himself?”

Sitting up straight again Ruby folded her hands and looked pensive. “I owe the Headmaster...Ozpin a lot Weiss. He was the one who sponsored me into this academy, he has helped me numerous times in my life and he helped me pass my exams.”

“But why would he go to all that effort?”

“I don't know” Ruby shrugged “I asked once and he said he was repaying a debt.”

I looked at Oscar who merely shrugged in response. Ill have to ask the Headmaster about that later, politely of course.

Oscar patted Ruby on the shoulder “Cheer up Ruby, I know for a fact he isn’t disappointed in you” He said before grinning “You did get full marks on enchanting.”

“Yeah…” Ruby took a breath before brightening. “Ill repay him somehow, I have too. In the meantime I still have these” She said picking up a cookie.

“Ruby no.” I said doing my best stern older sister impression. “No cookies before lunch.”

Ruby glared at me “What makes you think you can tell me what to do?”

“The summoning pact. You promised to protect and look after me, so as far as I am concerned the least I can do is prevent you from being a complete dolt. I will protect you from yourself if I have to”.

“Thats not how that works!” 

“Too bad” I said before surging onto the table and knocking the cookie out of her hand and back onto the plate before grabbing it and running. Holding the plate in my fore handpaws meant I could only use four limbs ro run, so I wasn’t as fast as I would otherwise be. Unlike Ruby however I could pass under the tables.

“Nooooooooo” Ruby cried behind me “Come back.” She jumped out of her seat and set off in hot pursuit weaving through the tables and other students with impressive agility. The last I saw of Oscar was him still sat at the table watching us and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

“Weiss come down from there” Ruby whined up at me “I'm not still mad about the cookies.”

In the few days since I had... arrived, for lack of a better word, in this world I had learnt many things. I had learnt that Ruby spent inordinate amounts of time tinkering with various apparently magical items while muttering to herself. I had learnt that she would chase after me for her breakfast cookies. Every. Single. Time. She must enjoy the exercise because she never got them back...or she just liked to run around yelling, who knew. Incidentally I had also learnt I could climb almost anything, my claws being the exceptional implements that they were. Wood was easiest of course but even brick or stone walls could be climbed with a little effort. I was also able to hang from the ceiling with only four sets of claws, not that that's ever happened of course, it would be most undignified. However the single most significant thing I had learned was to fear Ruby’s eyes, dear god those eyes were lethal weapons.

Looking back over the edge I could see her still standing there, eyes big and round and watering... I quickly looked away again before I fell into the trap; those eyes were definitely dangerous. “I told you i'm not coming down until I've finished studying.”

Ruby groaned. “Studying what?” exasperation was clear in her voice.

“...a book”

“A book?” she said. I could just hear the grin. “Weiss can you actually read that book?”

I looked back over the edge and gave her a death glare. “I can look at the pictures.” okay that sounded childish even to me but the point stands dammit. For instance this book had a perfectly serviceable map in it, not that I knew what it was of, or what the scale was... or what the symbols meant.

Ruby burst into giggles and I rolled my eyes at her. “We're in a library Ruby.”

Ruby clapped her hands over her mouth and glanced around before sighing. “Look Weiss, if you come down I can cast a translation spell for you.”

My ears perked up but I looked at her suspiciously. “And then you'll shave off half my fur and dye the rest pink”. I accused.

It was Ruby's turn to roll her eyes. “No Weiss, I'm not going to shave you or turn you pink, I'd get laughed out of the academy for having such a ridiculous familiar” she paused and looked at me consideringly for a moment’ grin returning. “It's got to be very dusty up there Weiss. If you come down I’ll clean you up and cast a translation spell for you. No charge” she said now smiling broadly.

Looking around at the top of the bookshelf I sat on I saw the fairly large population of dust bunnies that had been keeping me company and a thick layer of dust, on which I was lying, having decided it was a necessary sacrifice for privacy. It was actually solid grey up here except for a clear patch of wood my, now decidedly grey, tail had cleared. Sighing I stood, turning to look back down at Ruby. “Very well Ruby you have a deal” and then I hopped neatly over the edge. 

Ruby squawked reflexively extending her arms to catch me as I fell before promptly falling on her rear causing a dust cloud to rise up and around us. I paused to make sure she wasn’t hurt and brushed some of the dust off her hair before climbing off of her and then sitting to look at her expectantly. 

Ruby frowned at me whilst sitting up. “That hurt!” she groaned rubbing her rear “I told you to warn me before you dive bomb me” she said dusting off the front of her robes, before crossing her legs.

“I didn’t dive bomb you” I scoffed. “You merely partially failed to catch me. I'd advise not falling over next time.”

Ruby continued to frown before suddenly grinning at me in an decidedly evil way. Clapping her hands she said “Okay Weiss one Ruby super squeaky clean special coming right up.”

Oh hell! Before I could so much as object a spell circle formed before her and shot towards me. As it passed it felt as if static electricity was tingling all over me, a thoroughly unpleasant feeling. It was over as quickly as it started and my whole body shook as if I was trying to shake off water. Glancing back I could see my now spotlessly white fluffy tail, I even felt cleaner. Which was a relief, cleaning myself had been a growing concern and asking Ruby for help had been growing worryingly appealing; who knew magic was so versatile.

Turning back to Ruby I said “You mean to- what!” Ruby was now standing face bright red, shaking with hands clasped over her mouth. I glared at her and she let out a high pitched squeak that sounded something like fur. I Looked at my forward limbs and saw exactly what I expected to see: fluffy white fur, was there a spot on me? Was there… wait fluffy? I sat back on my hind limbs and looked down at myself, my fur which normally lay flat was sticking straight out. No matter which way I twisted it was the same all over. I stared at Ruby in shock who finally lost control and started laughing, hard. Oh I see well played, very well played but just you wait I will get you back for this Ruby Rose! 

Snorting and giggling Ruby calmed down enough to kneel next to me and began to stroke my fur back into place. “I'm sorry Weiss but hey you're really clean now right? And your fur is nice and soft now!” she exclaimed.

“My fur is always soft!” 

“Not when it's full of knots and matted bits because your idea of cleaning yourself is to-”

“Not another word!” I growled

“Yes well. As I said nice and clean and soft and...regal looking.” she said frantically.

I stopped leaning into her hands to lift my nose into the air “True I suppose” then I looked at her “was the static electricity really necessary though?”

“Static what?” 

“Electricity…its a type of energy. What lightning is made off but in limited amounts can cause hair, or fur, to stand on end”

Ruby tilted her head at me “but that's caused by the mana discharge.”

“Mana discharge?”

“Yes spells leak mana causing that effect.”

“Why?”

“Ummmm…”

I facepawed “Oh god. Oscar was right.”

“HEY” Ruby said indignantly before declaring “I may not know why something happens but I don’t need to to make it happen!”

Staring at her I was dumbfounded. How...what…”That makes no sense!” I blurted

“It makes perfect sense.”

“NO. No it doesn’t, How can you do what you do without knowing how you do it.”

“I just do!” Ruby exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

A loud cough came from behind Ruby who jumped to her feet and spun around. Leaning to the side to look around her a middle aged man with wavy brown hair in a short ponytail and glasses stood glaring at us. “This is a library” he said in an irritated tone “If you cannot maintain the proper decorum you are going to have to leave!”

“Sorry. We’ll be quiet, promise.” Ruby replied head bowed slightly and hands clasped behind her back

Sighing the man grumbled a response before turning and heading towards the front desk “see that you are.”

“Phew” Ruby said turning back around before noticing my quirked ear “er... the Librarian is the last person you want to annoy around here.” The relief in her vice was clear, as was the total lack of levity in her expression. In the, admittedly short, amount of time I had known her Ruby only got like this when she was in serious trouble. Taking the non verbal cue I vowed to never give the Librarian a reason to be mad at me, primarily by staying out of his sight line.

“Speaking of not annoying people” I said “Aren't you supposed to be in class right now or something?”

“Nah, it's a rest day, no classes.”

“So shouldn’t you have reported to Mrs Goodwitch then?”

Ruby’s face went pale “Ah crud, she was probably looking for me earlier when I dodged her... looking for you should be a good excuse” she paused and pursed her lips “still I better get going or she will probably kill me. Coming?”

I looked around before gesturing to the surrounding bookshelves “If it's all the same to you I'd rather stay here and study for a while.” By which I meant the rest of the day, there was so much to learn, so many books and surprisingly few students in sight. I would have thought some of them would be studying on a rest day, at least I did.

“Okay then...well see ya later” Ruby turned to go but turned back when I called her.

“The translation spell?” I asked head canted to the side 

“OH, right hang on.”

“And less...mana discharge this time please.”

Ruby merely nodded once in reply; her brow furrowed in concentration. Again a spell circle formed this time under me. I didn’t even feel a tingle and my fur stayed flat this time, odd given how much there had been with the last spell. Something inherent to the individual spell perhaps? Glancing around at the shelves I found I could understand the words written on the spines of the books there.

“Thankyou” I said, getting up and walking towards the nearest shelf.

“No problem” Ruby replied grinning “that should last you the rest of the day. Okay gotta go see ya.” She turned and jogged off slowing as she passed the, now occupied, desk by the door.

I shook my head as she slipped out the door before climbing back up the shelves taking a couple of interesting looking books on the way past. Holding them to my chest with one limb was somewhat awkward but I had had some practice by this point. I climbed back up to the top of the bookshelf and settled carefully down in the now, mostly, dust free patch I had created. Safely out of site I began to study.

It was some time later when I was pulled from my studies by someone calling my name. Not Ruby...was that Oscar? I poked my head over the side to see the young man as he glanced around at the empty tables. With a start I realized how late it had gotten even with early dusk visible through the windows.

“Up here” I called.

Oscar spun around to see me peering over the edge of the bookshelf. “What are you doing up there?” He asked with a concerned look and he glanced around again.

“Studying. What sort of distance measurement is half a day's ride by horse?”

“One that means it'll take half a day to get there by horse.” The obviously tacked to the end of that statement was strongly implied.

I moved to sit at the edge of the bookshelf “What if the road is blocked or I have to walk?

“Then it will take longer” he said, this time sounding like he was explaining something to an idiot. I glared in response. This boy was really starting to annoy me, no manners and completely missing the obvious.

“But it gives no sense of scale! How is this map supposed to accurately represent the Kingdom of Vale when it looks like something a five year old drew!” I waved the offending article in his general direction before sighing.

“What's brought this on?” Oscar asked, clearly confused.

With a sigh I pinched the bridge of my nose with a handpaw “I'm trying to fill in some knowledge gaps. There is so much I don’t know about this world. For instance I now know that the rings on a spell circle contain the mana flow and the runes inside it direct the mana into the causing the desired outcome like a sort of magical circuit or line of computer code-”

“Circuit? Computer code?” he interrupted mauling the apparently unfamiliar words slightly. Not that I knew what computer code was either beyond a list of instructions. And green.

“That...doesn’t matter right now, don’t interrupt.” Coughing once I continued “What I don’t understand is what mana is, where it comes from and how to get it into the circle, or even form one in the first place.”

Oscar had narrowed his eyes at this “How do you not know what mana is?”

“Should I know what mana is?” I quirked an ear at him, my confusion evident. Just because I could apparently sense its use, which at this point had become a background hum akin to white noise, didn’t mean I had any idea what it was. He responded by staring at me, mouth agape and disbelief writ large across his face. “I'd close that before something flies in there.”

His mouth closed with a snap and crossed his arms. “You are a familiar, a magical creature summoned by a mage and bound to their service. One of the major reasons for this is that your summoner can draw upon your mana reserves in an emergency. You are inherently magical, positively overflowing with mana, and you don’t even know it!” 

Silence reigned for several seconds. “I have magic?”

“Yes”

“Proof?” that came out as more of a demand than I had intended but Oscar just flapping his hand at me before continuing.

“We are having a conversation right now, you couldn’t be talking to me without using thought sending, which is a type of magic.” I stared. So Telepathy equals magic which means I had the capacity and means to do magic. Right?

“But there is no spell circle” I countered gesturing around generally.

Oscar crossed his arms “Of course not. Spell circles and the like are human magic, magical creatures don’t use them.”

Well that was several hours I wasn’t getting back...even if it had been interesting. “Then how do they use magic?”

“How are you talking to me right now?”

“I don’t know! I just am.” I threw my fore limbs up in exasperation scrapping the ceiling lightly and dislodging a light sprinkling of dust which fell down around and upon me. Great now I was going to have to get Ruby to clean me up again which was not-. I froze, It couldn’t be that simple could it? Surly not. Glaring at the dust I tried to remember the effect Ruby had created earlier. Nothing happened. I continued to glare at the offending dust focusing intently on a nearly subconscious feeling at the edge of my awareness, the sort you get when you focus on your breathing, the feeling of control over an automatic process. My frustration continued to build until suddenly something gave inside me. It was as if a dam had burst and...something came rushing to the fore and then dust was billowing away from me. Not just the stuff that had landed on me but all of it, all the dust in my general area was on the move. I glanced down to see spotless fur, well that mostly worked although I might want to try working on control.

Looking back at Oscar I could see he was covered in his own light coating of dust a bemused look on his face “Thanks” he said. Okay yes practice was definitely called for but it was my first time.

I looked down considering the distance to the floor. There was no conveniently placed Ruby to catch me this time and though I could probably make it down unharmed I didn’t want to risk making a fool of myself in front of Oscar. As I considered this I suddenly remembered something I had seen in a cartoon once, a girl jumping around on platforms she had created in mid air. Concentrating hard I imagined...no that wasn't quite right, I projected a platform into the air next to the bookcase, this time I worked to keep as clear an image in my mind as possible in an attempt to better control the result. The same surge as before, which must be my mana, rose and I sensed the invisible platform form in the air halfway down the bookcase. Well mostly invisible there was a large white, oddly familiar, snowflake symbol on it. Bracing myself I jumped landing lightly on the platform before jumping to the floor getting to safety before the spell ended on its own.

As the platform dissolved I looked up at Oscar who Just rolled his eyes at my clear display of prowess.

“Very clever” he said before shaking his head “And I thought Ruby was bad, I swear the two of you are made for each other.” He frowned at me before frowning. “Just don’t overdo it, everyone has limits to their mana reserves and you do not want to experience mana depletion.”

“Right. Ah just one more question Oscar.” He looked at me expectantly “What did you mean Ruby and I were made for each other.”

Oscar blinked before rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah well. It's just that you both… seem somewhat similar to each other or at least to compliment each other. Very well in fact. I mean that's the intended outcome of a summoning ritual but it rarely seems to work this well.”

I was similar to Ruby? Ha like I was similar in any way to that dolt. I gave him a disbelieving look and he just sighed. 

“Come on, Ruby sent me to find you when you didn’t show up for dinner” Oscar said “She has saved some food for you in her room and asked me to guide you back.” Should I be worried he seemed to know where that is?

“Why didn’t she come for me herself?” I asked as I followed Oscar towards the door. As we walked he cast what I recognised as a cleaning spell over us and the area around the bookcase. Again there wasn’t even a tingle, huh.

“Something about dying after Mrs Goodwitch's torture session.” He grinned “ I had to half carry her back to her room before coming to find you.” I sighed, that dolt.


	6. Chapter 6

We were in what Ruby had dubbed her workshop, emphasis on her. So called because she had one of only two keys and, presumably, the only known map of everything in here. There were piles of loose paper, jars of liquids or crystalline powder and various types of wood and metal spread across multiple worktops. The workshop itself had thick stone walls with a very solid looking iron bound door and the only natural light was coming from several small slits set high up a wall. The last time I had seen construction like this had been the summoning rooms just over a week ago which honestly should have worried me more than it did, but it was Ruby. The dolt could be a...dolt at times but she wouldn’t actually blow anything up right?

Ruby herself was currently muttering away under her breath while bending over her latest project, which looked like a dark red wood staff of some kind, that seemed almost as long as she was tall, and had multiple spell circles inscribed around its circumference. In her hands was some sort of tool, a long thin metallic cylinder, that she was using to do said inscribing. Although she didn’t seem to be putting much pressure on the tool itself, instead merely drawing it slowly over the surface to leave behind a series of seemingly softly glowing runes. As she completed a circle of runes it would flare slightly brighter before fading back to dull silver forming a completed spell circle; periodically she would dip the cylinder into a jar of the crystalline powder beside her. I knew enough about what I was seeing to know what she was currently engaged in was the art of enchanting, although I only recognised half the runes.

Ruby straightened up and sighed deeply before putting down the cylinder and opening and closing her hand repeatedly. “Ahhh fine detail work always makes my hand cramp” she said looking up at me as I lounged on a shelf whose former occupants certainly hadn’t been rapidly redistributed to the surrounding piles. 

“I would suggest not doing it then, but that would be like trying to convince that incredibly annoying cat familiar that I'm not going to steal her food.”

“You did try to steal her food though.” Ruby replied grinning.

Sitting up I crossed my arms and sniffed “I most certainly did not! I was merely...tidying up after her, I can't abide messy eaters.” Ruby just snorted in response and I decided a change of subject was in order. “What are you working on there anyway?” I had spent the past two days trying to work it out but curiosity had finally got the better of me.

“This” Ruby said, stroking the staff “is my baby Crescent Rose, my greatest creation and she will revolutionise the field of magical weapons!” This declaration was delivered with great confidence and a fire in her eyes which confused the hell out of me, since when was hitting people over the head with a stick revolutionary, even if it was a magical stick.

“Okay Ruby” I sighed “How is the stick going to revolutionise the field of magical weapons.”

Ruby gasped “A stick! A STICK! You take that back Weiss!” She picked up the stick and held it to her chest “Crescent Rose is so much more than a stick. She is the single greatest leap forward in weapons design since our ancestors discovered metallurgy.”

Right then. Ruby has either completely lost the plot or there is something more to the stick. Either way she was being unusually melodramatic about this. “Ruby, could you please just tell me what the st-Crescent Rose does?”

She looked at me suspiciously but was apparently placated by my entirely honest and curious expression in return, well I assumed it was although that Oscar boy had said I had what he called a poker face. Although Ruby always seemed to know my current mood I was apparently inscrutable to everyone else; something about cats lack of facial expressions, not that I was a cat. Then she started grinning, I probably wasn’t going to like this was I. “Well I could tell you” She said with a pause “or I could show you!”

I looked at her expectantly for several seconds. “Well go on then” I said gesturing at her.

Ruby shrugged and gestured around the room “I uh can't show you in here, there isn't enough space.” 

“So we have to go somewhere else?” I asked, speaking slowly with narrowed eyes. This could be troublesome. I did not want to leave my nice, warm and, most importantly, safe shelf for some mysterious destination.

“Yep. We have to go to the training fields.” 

“Training Fields? As in outside? No thank you, I’m quite happy in here.” Last time I went outside I nearly got landed on by some sort of flying horse, besides I really didn’t want to give Ruby an excuse.

“What? Why?” Ruby whined, eyes going wide and beginning to water. 

“The last time I went outside I got slightly dirty, which you used as an excuse to cast that cleaning spell again!” Ruby's face suddenly went strangely blank “Every single time you cast a spell on me I end up looking like a-a...puffball!” Was she struggling not to laugh? Alarm bells were going off in my head, going out there was a really bad idea. I need a way out of this fast.

“Ah come on Weiss, I promise I will let you get as dirty as you like this time.” Ruby said holding up a hand as if she was taking some sort of oath.

“That isn’t the point!” 

“I'll make it worth your while.” she said grinning as she leaned on the staff with her head tilted slightly.

Ha right. “Oh really what could you possibly offer that would-” 

Ruby cut in “I can get you several sticks of celery”. I froze and Ruby just stood her expression having gone completely serious. Celery had been missing from my meals ever since someone launched a late night raid on the kitchens and had destroyed the whole stock in the ensuing debacle and I, may, have been grumbling about it ever since. Alot. If I ever found those responsible there would be hell to pay.

I swallowed “Ha as if i would sell out for a few measly pieces of delicious, juicy-” dammit my mouth was watering and she knew it. “Okay fine but if you're lying to me so help me you will regret it Ruby Rose.”

Ruby straightened up and put the staff over her shoulder “Weiss when have I ever let you down?”

I glared at her, frustrated that I had no comeback because she was right about that, before jumping down to the floor. “Lead on” I said simply. Remember Weiss you're doing this for the celery, it's worth looking like a puffball.

”Want to ride my shoulder?” Ruby asked as she gripped the door handle.

“No thank you.” She keeps asking that and I keep telling her I can walk by myself. It's not like riding on her shoulder would be any faster...even if the view was better...and comfortable.

“Oh okay” she was still smiling brightly at me but there was something off about that. A faint undertone of sound but not sound almost like an echo? The feeling was frustratingly vague but it left me with the impression she was disappointed but she didn’t look disappointed? I shook off the disconcerting feeling, time enough to examine that later.

Ruby led the way out of the room before securely closing and locking the door behind us. We set off down the corridor heading for one of the main hallways that would lead to the training fields. Unfortunately nothing was ever simple.

“Ah fudge.” Ruby cursed. We had barely gone a dozen steps when we noticed someone heading towards us. She was a tall slim woman with long ashen black hair and a pair of bright amber eyes that instantly set me on edge. Where in Rubys I saw innocence and...other happy emotions; this woman's radiated arrogance and condescension as she looked down at us. To say I disliked her instantly would be an understatement. Flanking her were a pair of what I can only describe as flunkies, nondescript girls with matching smug smiles and completely faded beside their leader. They stopped a short distance ahead of us all three of them...were they posing? In a hallway? I wasn’t sure if I should shudder in disgust or burst out laughing. 

“Well well well” their leader said, her voice reinforcing the condescension “If it isn't the commoner trash and her...pet.” My hackles were up instantly, my dislike bursting into anger. Who was she calling trash! This pet has claws-wait. No. Threat first, relationship dynamic with Ruby later.

Ruby swallowed, if she was swallowing a comeback or nerves I couldn’t tell, before bowing slightly “Cinder how are you today” She said brightly. So this was Cinder Fall, the supposedly great and powerful mage who had abandoned her responsibilities. Cinder stepped forward and a very familiar sound cut through my thoughts with a sharp crack, a memory flashed through my mind which gave me an idea. I started to focus intently, striving for the tightest most focused spell I could muster, all the while keeping half an ear on the conversation, hopefully Ruby could keep her busy for a short while longer.

“Oh little commoner. We have discussed this, the proper form of address is Lady Fall. Do I really need to give you remedial lessons?” Cinder said false concern dripping from her voice.

Ruby’s eyes widened and she took a half-step back “Ah! No no Lady Fall. I apologise for my lapse.” This was followed by a deeper bow.

“Really? Well I think you do” she said and moved towards Ruby again. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Cinder was barely three paces away. One pace and a sharp crack sounded as the high heel hit the stone floor. A second pace and her foot came down...and kept going. She let out a shriek as she overbalanced and crashed to the floor causing Ruby and myself to hop back as time snapped back to normal. Shocked silence filled the corridor then Cinder shoved herself up and angrily dragged the hair from her eyes, which flared with molten fury. “You dare.” she hissed glaring at Ruby and then me “I-”

“Ruby” another voice, a male voice broke through the tension with the subtlety of a hammer. Cinders eyes widened and she hissed slightly as we turned to see a tall blond boy waving at us. Unlike everyone else I had seen thus far the boy wasn't wearing a set of robes but rather tunic and trousers as well as some sort of armour? I couldn’t imagine any other purpose for the variety of metal plates and padding strapped across his chest and arms.

“Jaune” Ruby called back relief evident in her voice “I was just looking for you, have you met Weiss?” she set off towards him at a fast walk waving at me to follow, which I did but not before giving cinder my coldest glare actually looking down my nose at her, some people just deserve to be brought down a peg or two. Cinder for her part growled a curse at me before climbing to her feet and tearing off both shoes and storming off her flunkies following along behind, hovering between trying to placate her and not attract her ire. With that I followed after Ruby who was at this point was all but dragging the Jaune boy towards the nearest intersection and out of sight. I picked up the pace not wanting to be left behind but as I came around the corner I nearly crashed into Ruby. 

“Weiss!” Ruby said before crouching down and hugging me “Thank you” She whispered into my fur. 

I struggled out of the embrace, she knows how I feel about hugs. “Yes well.” I mutter patting down my fur.

Jaune had been standing there watching our interaction with...bemusement I think. At least I hoped that was what the grin meant. “Well that was interesting” he said “Good on you for standing up to her though Ruby.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Ruby said “That was all Weiss.”

“It wasn’t all me” I said waving a handpaw dismissively “You kept her running her mouth off.”

“Ha” Jaune barked a laugh “perhaps Oscar was right about you.” He crouched and held out a hand towards me.

Oh great a friend of Oscar’s. Well I shouldn’t judge people by the company they keep I suppose. “Weiss Schnee. A pleasure to meet you.” I said shaking his hand-er well I put my handpaw in his hand and he shook it.

Jaune grinned in response. “Jaune Arc knight in shining armor and all round rescuer of damsels in distress.”

Ruby whacked his arm “Jaune quit it.” then she turned to me “what exactly did you do Weiss?”

I looked at her. So she knew I had done something but not what. Wait, how did she know I had even done anything, I had been sitting there staring at Cinder the entire time. I hadn’t even utilized the snowflake glyph that had become a sort of physical symbol of any magic I cast. My eyes narrowed thoughtfully at Ruby and considered my growing list of questions I had for her before shaking it off.

“Cider wears high heels” I said “I remember wearing some when a heel broke off once and that they are impossible to walk in after that.”

Ruby’d grin changed to a look of concern. She knelt in front of me and gently took my handpaw. “You shouldn’t have done that Weiss” she said grimly “Cinder is very vindictive and she will be coming after us over this.” That she had said us really touched me in a way I can’t describe and I gazed back at her sharing in the moment. Then she ruined it and started grinning again “On the other hand that was really awesome work, I didn’t think you had that level of control yet.”

“Well obviously” I declared “I have been training hard you know.” then I rubbed the back of my head, when had I picked up that habit, before sheepishly admitting “but I may have been somewhat lucky with that one, I couldn’t exactly see where I was aiming.” 

Ruby sighed and shrugged “Well what's done is done no use worrying about it now I suppose.” I got the distinct impression she wasn’t referring to the shoe, and I wasn’t the only one.

“You weren't going to be ignored by her forever Ruby” Jaune said patting her shoulder “besides she needed humbling, even if only five of us will ever see it.”

Ruby smiled back at him “Thanks Jaune” She must have noticed my quirked ear of confusion as she then said “Cinder didn’t exactly abandon me as too much effort last year. When we first met she immediately started trying to order me around and lecture me on my rightful place in society, I didn’t react well to that at which point she started threatening me.”

“Didn’t you tell anyone?” I interrupted feeling horrified at what I was hearing.

“No. it would have been the word of a commoner,even a magically gifted one, against that of a member of the highest rank of nobility in the kingdom. Besides I was able to escape before she actually did anything; which is when I met Jaune” Ruby then waved vaguely at the blond boy.

“More like ran straight into me” Jaune grinned and Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Anyway I met Jaune and he took one look at me and then at Cinder and launched into his knight in shining armor routine which drew enough of a crowd that Cinder backed off rather than cause a scene. I spent the next week hiding from her and didn't start to relax until she passed me in the hallway without even glancing at me. I later learnt she had almost immediately started telling anyone who would listen I was a complete lost cause, absolutely hopeless. So she abandoned me you see.” Ruby smiled tightly at me “Not many people know the full truth, as of right now there are five. I think.”. I felt the urge to try and comfort her but with the audience I settled for patting her hand.

What the hell kind of society was this? I looked at Jaune and decided to get some answers “You seem to know Cinder?”

“You could say that” Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck “the Arc s are an earldom, not quiet at their level in the pecking order but high enough that our word has weight. Add to that my family's tradition of military service and my fathers current commission as Captain General of the capitals garrison and we are not a family you want to be enemies with. Our families however move in many of the same social circles and have met upon occasion at formal events, I was even considered as a potential suitor for her.” He grimaced at that.

“Not fond of that idea then?” I asked wryly.

“No” he said firmly “I've never liked her and the one time it was broached to me I threatened to abdicate my position as heir and join the ranks as a common footman” he snorted a laugh “Dad dropped it very quickly after that, I don’t think he wanted his only heir running off on him.”

His only Heir? “Didn’t your father have more than one child?” I asked “ The nobility I remember liked to have a spare at the least.” At least my Father had and what I remembered fit him neatly into the stereotype.

“Oh sure. I've got seven sisters, if you can believe it, but since women can’t inherit titles in their own right” he shrugged “running off would have caused considerable problems for the old man.

“Seven?” That was...a lot of siblings. Was that normal. Did Ruby have siblings?

“Oh sure” he said grinning again “and thankfully most of them are safely married off. Don’t get me wrong I love them all dearly but more than three Arc women in one place is trouble just waiting to happen. I honestly feel slightly bad for their husbands.”

“Okay. But back on subject” I said “you and Cinder are nobles or rather of the nobility?” Jaune nodded “but Ruby isn't?”

“No Ruby is a commoner, a highly talented commoner perhaps but still a commoner and unfortunately that is held against her” he replied shaking his head.

“Magic or the ability to manipulate mana is passed down the family lines” Ruby explained “so overtime most of the magical bloodlines have intermarried with the nobility until they became one and the same. My mother though came from outside the kingdom and there are no nobles in her homeland.”

Okay so the ability to use magic was genetic. “What about your father?” 

“Not a drop of magical or noble blood in his family anywhere” She replied.

“So what the nobles- or some nobles believe they are superior to commoners? Even magical ones?” 

“Pretty much yeah” Jaune replied “it comes with being in charge for so long...and probably a tendency to marry their cousins.” Well that was...actually I didn’t want to know that. 

I became lost in my thoughts as I considered this new information and its implications. Several puzzle pieces clicked into place, such as why Ruby had needed to be sponsored to go to Beacon Academy in the first place. I only realised how long I had been silent for when Jaune coughed to get my attention. Politely of course he, unlike some I could mention, was a well brought up young man.

“So Weiss, have you been getting along with the other familiars?” Jaune apparently deciding a change of subject was required, I just wish it hadn’t been that subject. 

Ruby and I shared a look “I don’t really interact with the others” I said “we don’t have much in common.” Damn cat, what sort of cat had neon pink and blue fur anyway?

“Well then since Ruby has introduced you to me, I insist I introduce you to mine.” Jaune said with an elaborate bow before offering Ruby a hand and pulling her to her feet.

“Oh that's not really-” I began but Jaune cut me off.

“Nonsense I insist,” Jaune said, waving us to follow him back around the corner, fortunately Cinder and co were long gone by this point. Ruby just smiled at me before wandering off after him, her staff once more leaning back over her shoulder. Groaning internally I decided to get this over with and followed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this before it gets any longer and I have to split it again.


	7. Chapter 7

In short order we arrived at a large double door that led into what Jaune called the stables; something I believed since the air in there smelt of hay and...old leather? Through the door we entered a large airy room, the outer walls lined with open fronted stalls of various sizes that were occupied by all sorts of weird creatures that ranged in size from a pony, with some sort of horn on its forehead, on up to- was that a dragon. I couldn’t help but stare at the house sized midnight coloured, horned reptile looking thing curled up like an oversized house cat in one corner of the stables. Suddenly I realised I had been left behind as Jaune led Ruby along the rows of stalls and I hurried to catch up before sliding to a, highly dignified, stop beside one of the stalls. What Ruby was snickering for I had no idea.

Inside a creature sat on its haunches which had to be the size of a horse. Covered in magnificently vivid crimson feathers that gave way to soft golden fur from its flanks on back. Horn like ears stood proudly upon its narrow head above a long wickedly pointed beak and a pair of brilliant emerald eyes that gazed calmly, if somewhat curiously, at us. Its heavily muscled legs rippled as it shifted slightly and they ended in clawed feet with talons as long as my forelimb. A pair of wings lay folded along its sides, their feathers there tipped in gold and a long tail whipped lazily back and forth as the creature cocked its head slightly and I suddenly knew how a mouse feels.

“Allow me to introduce Pyrrah; my familiar.” Jaune said, stroking her long neck fondly. To which she responded with what I could have sworn was a low purr, which sounded strange coming from her avian visage.

“Hello” Pyrrah said, her voice bright, melodious and very...friendly. A friendly apex predator, well near apex top one percent at least, how odd.

I found I could do nothing but stare and Jaune chuckled “Never seen a gryphon before huh?”

“No” I half whispered. Summoning a platform I jumped up onto the stalls low wall for a better look “I'd remember seeing such a...noble creature”.

Pyrrah smiled, or she felt like she was smiling, not that a beak could smile. “Why thank you little one”. For once I was glad of the fur since it hid any possibility of a blush. Not that I would be so easily embarrassed...or awed.

Ruby, who had been standing there grinning at me like I was making a fool out of myself or something like that, stepped forward and patted Pyrrah’s neck as well. “Hey Pyrrah.” she said and the purring sound intensified.

“Ruby, it is good to see you again” she said, leaning forward to press her neck against her causing Ruby to hug her. Drawing back she examined Ruby with a critical eye “Have you lost weight?”

She stepped back in surprise before looking down at herself “What- No! At least I don’t think so.” Ha it was my turn to grin, metaphorically speaking. All that running around she was doing every morning was clearly having an effect. I am a genius. “Anyway” Ruby said throwing me a look “This is Weiss my-”

“Weiss Schnee, Ruby. Do try to introduce me properly.”I interrupted and Ruby responded by just staring at me, in irritation or surprise? Possibly both. Well excuse me for having proper manners. Which are important when facing something several times your size.

“Ahem. As I said this is Weiss, my familiar” Ruby said. Now she was doing it on purpose. “Jaune wanted to introduce you to Weiss but since we were on our way to the training fields anyway, I thought you might be interested in seeing my latest creation” she said, flourishing her staff. “Jaune too of course.”

“Well of course I am, and perhaps afterwards Jaune can show off our latest improvements in combat manoeuvres” If gryphons could grin...it would probably be terrifying. Still she was definitely giving him a look of some sort.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled “Right right. Well shall we take this outside then” He waved an arm generally in the direction of the far wall where a large set of doors as tall as the room itself, some type of barn door, were thrown open revealing a large grassy field beyond.

With a soft sound Pyrrah rose and stretched, in a way very similar to a cat, before shaking out her wings with a loud rustle. Then she made her stately way out of the stall and, with Jaune walking besides her, headed for the door. Ruby and I followed along behind, Ruby humming happily.

As we left the building I was half blinded by the noon sunlight, fortunately my eyes were quick to adjust and I looked up checking for flying things. 

“What's the matter Weiss?” Ruby asked looking up as well “Is it too bright? Or something?”

“Nooo” I said distractedly before completing my seep of the sky “its just...never mind.” Ruby would probably just laugh at me, flying horses indeed. Looking at Pyrrha though maybe not…

“What is it Weiss?” Ruby asked, frowning as we set off after Jaune and Pyrrah.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Weiss”

“No”

“Weiss”

“I said-” A flying horse landed off to our right and I jumped half out of my skin and scrambled behind Ruby “Dear lord I didn’t imagine it!”

“Imagine what? The pegasus?” Ruby asked looking at it before crouching down next to me “Weiss are you alright?” Now she was looking at me concern radiating off of her. 

I sighed “Last time I was outside one of those thi-pegasus s nearly landed on me!”

“Oh my god are you alright” Ruby said in a rush and rapidly patted me down.

I pushed her hands away “clearly I'm fine just...a little nervous.”

“Awww. Ill protect you Weiss” she said scratching me behind the ear. Ah that felt so good...wait since when did she know my weak spots? Since when did I have weak spots?

I shook her off again grumbling before answering “Okay Ruby and I will continue to protect you.”

“Thanks Wei- Wait you're talking about the cookies aren't you!”

“Oh look they are waiting for us, come on Ruby keep up. Can't keep Jaune and Pyrrha waiting now can we.” I said before running to catch up with them.

“Weiss! WEISS!” Ruby cried before running after me. As we caught up our companions were laughing at us. Well that was...probably fair.

It took several minutes to reach the training fields or rather the part Ruby was interested in. Most of it was wide open space with various targets and trenches strewn about along with several half demolished humanoid figures, which were just odd. Upon asking I was told that practising magic could occasionally go wrong. Spectacularly so. The part Ruby was interested in however was the weapons training area which was far more compact, relatively speaking, and was filled with things like archery butts, lance targets and a row of wooden logs driven into the ground, some of them even turned and had multiple staves sticking out of them. It was deserted, which Jaune said was normal for this time of day as most combat specialist students, like Jaune, preferred early morning or late evening for training. 

Jaune, Pyrrah and I were directed to sit to one side as Ruby took up position facing one of the logs. She placed the staff vertically on the ground before her, gripping it with both hands, and channelled mana into Crescent Rose. Several of the enchantments lit up a bright silver and I could feel the hum of the spells in the background. Suddenly metal began to flow out of the staffs top section, flowing outwards as if unaffected by gravity. In under two seconds a long curved blade now existed and ruby lifted what was clearly now a scythe and spun it around so it trailed behind her, the inner cutting edge facing forward. Ruby began to activate more enchantments this time on her boots. Normally they were hidden under her robes so I never got a good look at them, or wanted to really, but I could now sense several enchantments at work on them.

With what I assumed was a battle cry Ruby dashed forward. One of the enchantments must have boosted her speed because she turned into a blur, as she aimed straight for the wooden post. Just before contact Ruby bought the scythe around in a swing adding to its momentum. At the point of contact the scythe stopped dead. Ruby did not, continuing on past the post and crying out again as Crescent Rose was wrenched from her hands by her own momentum causing her to go into a spin before crashing to the floor and sliding to a halt.

No no no no! I rushed over to her frantically patting at her and searching for obvious injuries. “Are you alright?” I said panic tingeing my voice.

“I'm fine,” Ruby said grimacing as she sat up, “A few bruises but nothing is broken...I think.” At this point Jaune caught up and knelt next to her “Jaune can handle this, go make sure Crescent Rose is alright for me will you.” She waved in the direction of the wooden log, then let out a sharp hiss as Jaune experimentally poked at her side. Jaune muttered something and began to cast a spell

I shook my head at the presumed command, I would let her off this time, and lingered just long enough to make sure she really was okay before trotting away. As I approached I rose onto four limbs to try and get a better look at the scythe. The first thing I noticed was that the scythe itself seemed perfectly fine, or at least still in one piece, if there was any internal damage Ruby would have to look into it later. The second thing I noticed was that it had done some damage to the wooden post, but where other weapons would have left splinters or taken a chunk out of the post the scythe had left a dent, and not a particularly deep one at that, that looked more like the wood had been compressed than cut. I switched to examining the scythe’s blade giving it a thorough visual inspection before carefully prodding it as it lay the grass. I got a slight electric tingle which I put down to mana discharge as the spell circles were still lit but dimming. Then, with even greater care, I felt along its edge. Then I pressed on it slightly harder in confusion. 

Quirking an ear I turned back to see Ruby on her feet and slowly approaching. “Its not very sharp is it?” about as sharp as a butter knife in fact.

Ruby groaned, this time in frustration “I can’t get a sharper blade to form; I thought speed might make up for it though” she said as carefully dropped to her knees next to me “at least the reinforcement spells held up.”

“So you're running around hitting people with a blunt hook essentially.” I sighed, how was this any different to hitting people over the head with a stick, hell the stick would probably be more effective...although perhaps I could help. “Have you considered heating the blade or perhaps causing it to vibrate at high frequency?”

Ruby stared at me head cocked to the side “Why would I make it vibrate?”

I assumed my instructors pose. Standing on four limbs, chest vertical for added height and my forelimbs free for gesturing and or the confiscation of cookies. Ruby, I had discovered, responded well to both positive and the occasional negative reinforcement. “Something that vibrates more easily cuts through an object, it would have to be at a high frequency but it should compensate for the lack of sharpness.” I paused for a moment to stroke my chin before shrugging “you may have to find a way around the possibility of metal fatigue but it should certainly be possible.”

Ruby stared at me for several moments before crying out and lunging forward and hugging me, hard “Weiss you are a genius! Thankyou thankyou thankyou.”

“Yes well no need to overstate the obvious but if you could let me go now” I gasped batting at her arms. This girl is a lot stronger than she looks. Ruby loosened her grip but didn’t let me go instead scooping me up and cradling me in her arms...like a baby. Damn it!

“We need to go back to my workshop right now! You have to demonstrate this!” Ruby jumped to her feet and started to carry me off but I twisted and kicked hard to escape her arms. Landing on all six paws I whirled my hackles up.

“Ruby Rose! Do not carry me like that you dolt!” I Growled, literally physically growled. Ruby looked shocked...then on the verge of tears as her eyes watered up and I sighed, that may have been a slight overreaction on my part but I loathed being treated like that. “I'm sorry Ruby, but you know I hate being...carried like that. I am perfectly capable of walking or riding on your shoulder; I do not need to be carried like a baby.” I couldn’t keep the regret out of my voice, in truth I wasn’t sure I wanted to.

Ruby sunk back to her knees in front of me. “I know” She said looking truly contrite about it “I'm sorry too Weiss. I just got so...excited and I wanted to get to work immediately. I'm sorry.” She held her arms out slightly and looked hopeful.

I sighed again before moving forward into the hug. “Alright one hug.” Ruby hummed happily before releasing me again. “Now then” I said sternly “We can’t go racing back to the lab now, you have coursework that needs finishing. You also said we were going on a trip tomorrow so you still need to pack and to go to bed at a reasonable hour.” I may feel bad about my outburst but one had to take a firm hand with the care of their dolt, if only to assert my dominance.

Ruby snorted “yes mom.” She stood and looked at Jaune and Pyrrha , who I just realised had been standing there the entire time. Once again I was thankful for the fur. Grinning she said “Sorry guys. Weiss is right so I should get going.” 

“That's okay Ruby” Jaune replied “Visiting home?”

“Yep.”

Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder, face serious “look after yourself- look after each other out there. The latest reports i've seen are that the roads are not as safe as they used to be.” His warning worried me slightly but I couldn’t imagine Ruby taking us anywhere dangerous. Then he smiled “and I’m looking forward to seeing this vibrating weapon when you get back. See you in a few days.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you Weiss. Ruby.” Pyrrah said her regal head inclined towards us each in turn. Farewells complete Jaune and Pyrrah walked off a short distance and we watched Jaune climb onto her back. 

“Okay Pyrrha please remember you’re not-” Jaune was cut off as Pyrrah crouched and lept skyward, wings beating hard. As they flew off I swear I heard Jaune yell “Oh come on!” 

Watching her rise ever higher I decided she had to be using magic to do so because there was no way she could have flown without it. I would have to question her about that later, politely of course.

Ruby waved at their slowly disappearing forms before looking down at me. “Well then it looks like i've got packing to do and essays to write” That was said with a grimace. “You coming?” 

In response I quickly climbed up onto her shoulder digging my claws into the shoulder material and settled in. Ruby laughed before giving my head a few scratches, so good, and then set off back towards the school proper and her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or does Weiss sigh a lot?


End file.
